theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Mark W. Clark (Awards
Distinguished Service Cross For extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an armed enemy while Commanding the 5th Army, in action against enemy forces on 14 September 1943. Lieutenant General Clark's intrepid actions, personal bravery and zealous devotion to duty exemplify the highest traditions of the military forces of the United States and reflect great credit upon himself, the 5th Army, and the United States Army. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 6 (1944) *'Action date': September 14, 1943 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': 5th US Army *'Issued': *'Presented by': Army Distinguished Service Medal (4) For distinguished services to the Government of the United States Army in connection with planning the organization for operations in Africa. As Deputy Commander, he carried out a vitally important and hazardous mission in the Algiers by submarine, and conducted it with conspicuous success important to negotiations with the French official staff. In all of these duties, he displayed outstanding characteristics of leadership, sound judgement, and soldierly qualities to honor the Army of the United States *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 65 (1942) *'Action date': 1942 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': Deputy Commander, Allied North Africa Force *'Issued': December 1, 1942 *'Presented by': Dwight D. Eisenhower, Lieutenant General For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 37 (1947) *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': General *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 84 (1953) *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': General *'Unit': U.S. Army Forces, Far East *'Issued': *'Presented by': for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 84 (November 3, 1953) *'Action date': May, 1952 - October, 1953 *'Service': Army *'Rank': General *'Unit': U.S. Army Forces, Far East *'Issued': October 30, 1953 *'Presented by': Robert T. Stevens, Secretary of the Army Navy Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility as Commanding General, Fifth Army, in the Bay of Salerno landings on 9 September 1943, and at Anzio on 22 January 1944. *'Action date': September 9, 1943 & January 22, 1944 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': Fifth US Army *'Issued': February 2, 1946 *'Presented by': Henry K. Hewitt, Admiral Legion of Merit For exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services to the Government of the United States in 1943. *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': 1943 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Major General *'Unit': Chief of Staff, Army Ground Forces *'Issued': August 27, 1944 *'Presented by': Dwight D. Eisenhower, General Bronze Star Medal *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Purple Heart *'General orders': War Department, General Orders *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': *'Unit': *'Issued': *'Presented by': Campaign/Service Medals Foreign Orders Foreign Medals Miscellaneous Awards *'Distinguished Citizen Award', Coastal Council, Boy Scouts of America (11/16/1973) Achievements Foreign Awards Presentations list *Decorated with the Legion of Honour (GO) by General Charles de Gaulle *Decorated with the Legion of Honour (GC) by General Charles E. Mast *Decorated with the Order of Suvorov (I) by General Ivan A. Susloparov *Decorated with the Order of the Southern Cross (GO) by President Getúlio Vargas